Honesty’s the Best Policy
by Fenroar Greyfront
Summary: Troy and Sharpay are the best of friends. And, after news of he and Gabriella's break up gets loose, and Sharpay's not the first to know, they promise each other complete honesty. When a test of the promise for Troy comes up, can he hold up his end? TxS


Hey people!

Haven't seen you ages. Sorry for not posting the sequel to_ 'Who Was Your First Kiss Troy?_' yet, but, I promise, I'm working on it.

Anyways, I was bored and felt the need for some Troypay fluffiness, so here's a little compensation for my absence.

I hope you enjoy, and… you know the drill.

Warnings: Very Slight Innuendo

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Honesty's the Best Policy **_

-----------------------------------------------------------

Another day at school, another day for all the girls to trip and fall, and drool over him.

Troy entered school as he did everyday; walking completely relaxed and cool.

At reaching his locker, he entered in the combination, giving his morning greetings to all who let out a, "Hey Troy," to him.

"Hey," he let out to Ryan, who'd briefly greeted him with his own "hey".

The athlete let out a smooth breath, blinking once after loading his backpack.

"Troy!"

The loud, familiar, voice pulled him out of his thoughts, the peace of the morning disturbed.

He shut his locker, and next to it was a perky, yet, a little anxious looking, Sharpay.

Her messenger bag hung at her side, as usual, her hands balled into closed fists.

She usually greeted him like that on Tuesdays, when she wasn't stressed about the Drama Club – she had to choose at least one other elective. But, today was Friday, one of the days of the week she was most focused on the Drama Club – because it was when she had the most time to worry about it. And, that would mean she didn't have time in the morning to give Troy a heart attack.

The athlete's eyes traveled down her body, as he examined her, admittedly, a little more than he should have. In doing this, he noticed another strange thing which was that her hands were still fisted, but, a piece of paper was crumpled up within it.

"Uh, hi?" he replied, tensing at the sight of her, once he snapped back to reality.

That happened way too often these days.

"Oh my gosh. What – I thought we were the best of friends? What happened here?" she asked him, stomping a foot once.

It was hard for Troy to read Sharpay's expressions.

Sometimes she acted mad, and then suddenly went all happy on him as a sort of joke.

And… sometimes she acted mad and was…. actually mad.

He furrowed a brow at her, as he stared into her deep brown eyes. He tried reading her expression this way, but only found an uncomfortable heat rise in his face.

"Uh… I'm… sorry?" he asked more than said to her, scratching his head, blinking innocently.

He really had no clue of what was going on.

"This!" she said, pulling the paper in her hand out flat holding it up to his face.

He ducked his head back, and then pulled the paper out of her grip.

It was the "_East High Need to Knows_" gossip "magazine", and on the front page was a picture of Gabriella and himself from last year's musical.

They were holding hands, staring into each other's eyes, microphones in hand. They were singing in that picture, looking pretty happy, obviously a connection being made at the moment.

Troy's blue eyes traveled from the picture to the headline.

"_The Twinkle's Gone?_" he muttered the headline a little taken aback.

He usually did make it to the front page of the school's little gossip newspaper. After all, the paper was run by a group of gossips. They were people that… looked like Sharpay – just bitchier, and pretty much evil.

But Troy knew Sharpay – in reality, she was nothing like them. She just looked that way, but her actions had evolved, and she was just different.

Hearing Sharpay's foot begin to tap, he got back to earth and read the rest of the article to himself.

'_The Twinkle's Gone? Or should I say… the spark?_

'_Just recently, the East High Wildcats' hottie, Troy Bolton, severed the love connection between himself and two time Decathlon participant, Gabriella Montez. The breakup is now about a week old, but still isn't exactly yesterday's news. Gabriella herself let's us know about the break up.  
"I think he tried letting me down as softly as he could… but… you, know, it still stung. I mean, everything was going great, and he dropped me, just like that. It made me wonder if I was really the only one he was looking at, at the time," says Gabriella. We totally feel for you Gabby, but the good news, for both guys and girls is that, these people are now single! But, Troy will probably be pretty hard to get because, as ex-girlfriend Gabby says, he's got his eye on someone else.'_

Troy, now a little relieved, but still shocked, handed the paper back to Sharpay slowly.

'_Gabriella knew I liked someone else…?'_

"I – it was mutual… I didn't dump her!" he exclaimed. "And since when did Mr. Matsui allow gossip magazines like that to be distributed?"

"He never did. But, you didn't tell me you broke it off with Gabby!" Sharpay said, her voice still undecipherable.

"I… didn't think it mattered that much…" he said, starting to walk away from the fuming blonde.

Knowing Sharpay, she'd follow for more interrogation.

"Yes, but remember the whole "best friends" deal? We're supposed to tell each other everything!" she reminded him, grabbing his shoulder, and turning him to face her with one tug.

"Okay, all right, I'm sorry. I'll tell you the next time I break up with someone," he said, obviously not finding it such a big deal that he'd broken up with Gabriella.

Well, they _were_ nominated the cutest couple of last year.

But that was besides the point.

Because, all Troy could focus on now was the feel of Sharpay's hand on his shoulder.

And her eyes.

And how cute she looked when she was stressing out over nothing.

"It's not that, it's just… I'd thought you'd give me a little importance when it came to important things in your life like that. Like… I should know, right?" she said slowly, drawing her hand away from him.

Man, was she moody.

"I really am sorry, Shar. Okay, I promise, no more secrets, okay?" he said, nodding at her.

'_Except, I get to keep one because it's about you,'_ he thought subconsciously.

He held out his now big, taut hand, sticking his pinky finger out at her.

His hand was much smaller and pudgier the last time he'd done so.

"Pinky swear," he said, and she did the same, hooking his pinky with her's.

She let out a genuine smile, therefore making him smile.

"Okay. But, still…"

Troy began to walk again.

He sighed heavily.

"Okay, fine. What can I do to make it up to you?" he said, as she caught up beside him.

"Well…"

"Anything within my budget," Troy said, nodding.

"Hah, I don't need money, God knows I have buckets of that," Sharpay shrugged with a smile.

'_Hah, typical Sharpay… I love it.'_

He was calm.

She wasn't going to ask him of anything.

She was just trying to tease him.

To play and toy with him.

Right?

"Who is this girl you've been eyeing anyways?" Sharpay asked nonchalantly.

The athlete's muscles stiffened, his jaw set.

"What?"

"You know? Your whole reason for breaking it off with Gabriella…?" she said, examining her nails.

"Uh, there's no girl," he said.

'_It's you,'_ the small voice in his head whispered.

"Oh, come on. You were _all over_ Gabriella before that. Some other woman must've pulled you away," she probed.

"Haha, nah. The spark was gone. That's all," Troy said as calmly as he could.

'_You were the woman that pulled me away. It's you,'_ the voice in his head said a little louder.

"Yeah, and some other girl put the spark out. Who?" Sharpay asked, dropping a hand to her side, now examining Troy's face.

He would not look at her.

The athlete felt himself begin to sweat.

"Seriously. I just didn't feel the same about her as before," he insisted.

'_You. You're the girl. It's you,' _the voice said, clearly in his head.

"Oh, please. You don't expect me to believe that, do you? Come on. You owe it to me," she said tugging at his sleeve.

"Well, I know you won't believe me, but honestly, there's no one."

'_IT. IS. YOU,'_ the voice let out rather loudly.

"Come on. You just swore to me – you _pinky swore_ to me, that you would tell me the truth – no more secrets," she said, prodding further.

Troy refused to look at her, but her eyes were just magnets for him. And unknown force was drawing him to her.

So, against his will, his head turned, and he was stuck in a trance.

'**_IT'SYOUIT'SYOUIT'SYOUIT'SYOU!'_** his mind screamed.

He opened his mouth, to let out just what he was thinking, but, with every ounce of strength he had, he shut it, turning away quickly.

"I've gotta go," he rushed, speeding down the hallway, and away from a still clueless, and skeptical, Sharpay.

---------------------------------------

The whole day Troy avoided Sharpay.

Now that it was lunch time, he rushed in line to get his food, avoiding all question, and headed upstairs into his secret hideout.

He worriedly chewed on his burger, quite fast.

'_She can't know… if she does, it'll ruin everything. **Everything,**'_ he thought repeatedly. That was the sensible part of his brain.

But the mischievous, honest part of his brain had been wailing in his head: **_'IT'SYOUIT'SYOUIT'SYOUIT'SYOU!'_**

Earlier that day in English class, during a lecture of Shakespeare, the teacher had called on him.

"_Troy, please give us a line from one of Shakespeare's writings. Any one. The most popular, it doesn't matter." _

_The teacher was obviously insinuating Romeo and Juliet. _

_Julie, a ditzy brunette, was jumping out of her seat, her hand raised. _

_It was one of the only questions she could answer. _

"_**IT'S YOU!"** Troy replied stupidly, making the whole class snicker, Julie still jumping out of her seat. _

"_Uh, I'm afraid that's wrong," the teacher said, as the athlete sunk in his seat. _

Troy swallowed at the newly hated memory.

'_Oh my God. This is going to ruin my life… but still… she can't know… she'll never know…'_

"Troy…" he heard her soft voice calling his name.

Sharpay.

She made him jump again.

His heart was pounding quite loudly in his ears now.

The athlete chugged down the last of his soda and stood, wanting to escape before the mischief in his mind let out a little something he didn't want to say.

'_Teeeeell her…. Go on…. Tell her, tell her, tell her. You know you wanna.'_

"Look, I know you've been avoiding me," she said guiltily.

'_TELL HER TELL HER TELL HER TELL HER TELL HER'_

He ran a hand through his hair, refusing to turn to look at her. His brain hurt, he felt dizzy too.

'_**TELL HER TELL HER TELL HER TELL HER!' **_

"… and, I guess it's cool if you don't wanna say –"

'_**TELL HER!' **_

"**_OH MY GOD, WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?"_** Troy exclaimed hearing his own voice reverberate off of the walls.

He fisted his hair in his hands, noticing Sharpay's silence.

He turned to see her startled, and a little glossy eyed.

But, regardless, she would never cry.

She just looked pissed, and angry, and a little sad.

'_She thought I was talking to her…' _

She made a sharp turn and headed for the stairs.

"Wait! Sharpay!" Troy exclaimed, running, and grabbing her arm.

She tried pulling from his grip.

"Look, I understood you didn't wanna say anything, but you didn't have to –"

"_IT'S YOU!"_ he exclaimed, hushing her immediately. "It's you. It's_ been_ you. It's –"

He paused, silently, feeling Sharpay's arm, limp in his grip.

And, panicking, he didn't know what to do.

So, he did all he had a mind to do, and leant down to kiss her lips softly.

He slowly pulled back, not really paying attention to her reaction.

She was frozen anyways.

"It's _you,_ Sharpay. I love _you_. _You're_ what pulled me away from Gabriella. It's you. That's why I couldn't stay with her. Because I was in love with someone else all along," he babbled, not meeting her eyes, though his hand was still on her arm.

He felt her move, and it was just so she could wipe her face.

She was crying.

"Sharpay… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to love you…! It just happened! I – I," he continued to babble on, not finding anything smarter to say.

She let out a laugh beneath her tears.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to her you say that? But I just thought – I was never good enough for you, and, I never thought you'd love me back," Sharpay said, over Troy's babbling, biting her bottom lip.

"… I know, and if you don't feel the same way - Wha?" he let out, confused.

Sharpay shook her head, and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

His eyes were still wide open when their lips met.

Then, once everything registered, he pulled her closer, closing his eyes, melting into the kiss himself.

Dreamily, Troy pulled back, glad the wailing in his head had stopped.

"Hmm… I guess what they say's true," he said in a slurred sentence.

"And what do they say?" Sharpay asked in a giggle.

"Hah, honesty's the best policy. Especially if it gets the girl of your dreams to play tonsil hockey with you," he said, getting a hit on the arm from Sharpay.

But she kissed him again anyway.

**-----------------------------------------------**

_**END**_

**-----------------------------------------------**

Hope you enjoyed that. It's the product of boredum, and restlessness attwo in the morning.

Anyways, please leave a review on your way out if you can, and I hope to see you guys soon...


End file.
